vida complicada
by loca-totalmente
Summary: crees que todo esta caido pero de la nada aparece una persona que te hace reir, pero si o pudieras estar con ella que harias
1. nuevas alumnas

Vida complicada

En una hermosa mañana en Tokio un joven dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, su hermana menor lo veía y pensaba como lo iba a despertar ya, que se les hacia tarde para ir al instituto de la nada se le ocurrió una gran idea sabia que le serviría y de la nada salto enzima de en gritando lo mas que pudo este se asusto y se cayó de la cama, ella con una risa vio como se levantaba.

¡Qué te pasa miyako¡- grito efurico.

Ella lo miro- apúrate vamos tardea a clase butch

Este de mal genio se levanto no le agradaba la idea de tener que levantarse temprano a escuchar a unos profesores que dicen cosas que no tienen sentido, pero igual tenía que asistir por obligación además que podía hacer lo que quisiera por el simple hecho de asistir a una del las escuelas más prestigiosas y ser hijo del más grande empresario.

Al bajar vio a su hermana desayunando le encantaba verla así alegre no le gustaba verla llorar y eso no pasaba en mucho tiempo ya que la persona a quien llamaba padre no mostraba ni el mismo cariño por ellos; salieron y encontraron a boomer un muchacho simpático con dos gemelas hermosas Karla y Annita saludaron de costumbre y se fueron juntos al instituto.

Al llegar se encontraron con el resto de la pandilla Momoko y sus hermanos gemelos Alex y Kriss y los gemelos Brick y Boro inteligentes pero traviesos.

Que emoción van a llegar alumnas nuevas- dijo Annita con alegría eran mujeres ya lo sabían pero como actuarían eso no lo sabían.

Ojala no sean creídas ni amargadas-replico Momoko no le gustaría tener más compañeras de ese estilo

Pues no lo creo-dijo kriss –escuche que son becadas eso solo significa que no están económicamente igual a nosotros.

Pues mejor…. Así tenemos un nuevo ambiente en este curso de ricachones- termino de decir Karla con seguridad

Al llegar la hora de conocer a las estudiantes todos se sorprendieron muchachas muy lindas ojos verdes cabello negro una largo otra corta eran la gemelas Jessica y Kaoru Matsubara; Boro y Butch se quedaron sorprendidos de su hermosura y Brick las miraba con travesura y solo pensaba "esto se puso bueno"


	2. se conocen

Se conocían.

Las nuevas alumnas se sentaron al final de la fila al lado de la ventana primero Jessica y luego kaoru al iniciar las clases todos vieron la razón por la que era becadas pues a cada pregunta hecha estas respondían al mismo tiempo, mirándose con rabia se callaban de un momento a otro Jessica se cambio al lado de kaoru nadie quiso decir algo y así pasaron las siguientes horas hasta el receso respondían, se retaban y el resto de la clase se quedo sorprendido como si ellas tuvieran una competencia por ser la mejor y eso lo supieron al timbrar para salir.

Deja de mira mis respuestas COPIONA!- grito eufórica Jessica cuando el sensei ya había salido del salón – se que quieres parecerte a mi pero por favor no creí que calleras tan bajo.

Niña deja de soñar parecerme a ti ni loca, además no estás ni tibia creyendo que eres mejor que yo- dijo con superioridad kaoru.

Y así las gemelas siguieron peleando nadie se creía que fueran así, incluso pensaron que serian tímidas por ser su primer día de escuela pero se equivocaron y mucho porque estas estaban a punto de dejar lo verbal pasar a los golpes si no fuera por un gran salvador que las interrumpió antes de alguien saliera herido.

Lo creo y no lo veo siguen siendo las mismas competitivas- hablo Brick las dos voltearon a ver y sonrieron luego saltaron sobre el gritando su nombre- tanto tiempo sin verlas, y lo primero que encuentro es que se gritan por saber quién es la mejor sabiendo que son iguales de buenas.

Pues que mas vamos a hacer- replico kaoru- no puedo permitir que mi reputación se dañe por esta "cerebrito"- dijo las últimas palabras moviendo los dedos para hacer entender a lo que se referían.

Pues ya no se pelen más! – volvió a gritar el joven cundo escucho una voz femenina que conocía muy bien, respondiendo inconscientemente a lo que se suponía era un susurro- si Anita nos conocemos estudiamos juntos cundo mis papas me castigaron a los 13 años- termino su explicación luego presento a todos la gemelas recibieron con un saludo muy alegre dejando a ciertos jóvenes muy sonrojados por esa sonrisa; luego fueron a comen conociéndose y no fu necesario mucho tiempo para que se crearan una gran amistas entre todos y asi paso el resto del dia ellas seguían peleando en clases pero le tomo solo unas horas a la clase acostumbrarse a ellas claro no faltaron las cara celosas de cierta jóvenes como lo eran Bell una joven muy rica y bonita pero arrogante y Sandy que le salía fuego por las orejas.

Cundo llego el momento de retirarse a sus casas numerosas limosinas esperaban a los alumnos del instituto unos se subían con superioridad tratando de demostrar que eran superiores a los demás otros en cambio para ser de las familias más ricas del país eran amables con las personas que trabajaban para ello.

Yo las llevo chiquitas- dijo el joven poseedor de ojos color fuego haciendo reír a todos por la cara tan graciosa que había puesto pero la cambio cuando las gemelas negaron diciendo que se iban caminando; ya en el carro que transportaría al resto a sus hogares empesaron a hablar de la Matsubara.

A mi me parecen muy geniales- hablo karla

Si so super divertidas- dijo Momoko

Y no tiene miedo der ser como son- hablo Miyako

Además ya sabemos por que son becadas hasta dan miedo- dijo Alex con gracia

Pero ellas lya cautivaron los corazones de ciertas persona no es asi boro y butch?- termino diciendo Kriss haciendo que brick ria con complacidad.

**Hola quiero disculparme por la demora hago lo mejor que puedo pero quería agrdecerles por la oportunidad,espero que los siguientes sean mas largitos.**

**Los quiero **

**ATT:loca_totalmente**


End file.
